


Drowned in Red Wedding

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: Usapang Bote [2]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Angst, Ateneo de Manila University, De La Salle University, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Miriam College - Freeform, NAG-KISS NA SILA OMG, Namiss ko si Cessie, One Shot, Pero HELLO MIA, University of the Philippines, dlsu, hopefully, yall wanted drunk Salle so i delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: "He said yes."We've seen Neo drunk, but what about Salle?(Happy T at Katip pt. 2, but everything went wrong.)





	Drowned in Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bi-lingual fic; English/Filipino. So let your Filipino friend help you translate!  
> All characters owned by [Sexy Sexy Universities](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) and their webcomics, BUHAY KOLEHIYO.  
> Check them out. They're awesome.
> 
> \- **Red Wedding** is a drink sold at _Exile on Main St._. The katip kids know this.  
>  \- Ya'll wanted drunk Salle... so I delivered... Well hopefully.  
> \- Forgive Phil in advance PLS HUHU hindi pa ata sila ni Tom nung nangyari to AHURR
> 
> Thank you [@mtchplz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mtchplz) and [@Gwyndolyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndolyn) u both precious to me. Salamat din sa Neo ng buhay koez, thanks sa info. Labyu malapit na tapos ng finals mo mamsh.

It started as an innocent, I-haven’t-seen-you-in-a-while-wanna-hang kind of visit. They haven’t seen each other in nearly a month and out of the blue, he hit him up midday to announce his arrival later that evening. Just like how the man always stubbornly wanted his presence to be known. He didn’t even give prior warning, and thus messing up his schedule for a harmless casual drink that Friday night.

Neo had plans with Mia that Friday, they were supposed to have a chill night at _Tortuga_ but Salle just _had_ to see Neo. Mia nearly caught a glimpse of her ancestors with how far back her eyes rolled when Neo showed her the text message of the archer.

             “I could cancel on him,” He’d said to Mia, hesitance buried under layers of passiveness.

             If her eyes could cartwheel, it would’ve been at that moment. “Oh like you can fucking resist him,” she exasperated at Neo.

             He gave her a warning look, they were in _Fully Booked_ and she was catching more than his attention with her loud, foul mouth. “I can kaya,” he said coolly.

             “My ass, Neo.” She waited, eyebrows knitted with irritation. She waited for him to say something, he didn’t. “Sige nga, do it.” she challenged, squinting her eyes.

Neo’s eyes widened in the slightest, before it fell back to his cool demeanor. He turned his head back to the small poetry book opened in his hand, avoiding eye contact with Mia.

             “Oh, see.” Mia crossed her arms at him. “You’re such a sucker for him, of course you choose him over me, what even is our friendship Neo—”

             “Hey,” He had his phone in his ear. “Yeah, I can’t today.”

             Mia stood up straight. “—What?!”

             “Ha?! Eh paalis na ‘ko!” Mia heard from the other end.

             “Yeah well,” Neo took a second to glance at Mia before answering. “Well I can’t eh. We can meet anoth—”

             “Today!” Mia had suddenly ripped Neo’s phone from him and nearly shouted into it. “You can meet today! Yes. Here… Inom?... Ah sige!” Mia huffed, rolling her eyes again. “Oh pfft it’s fine, no hassle. It’s not as if we had plans PFFSH” She nodded. “Okay, bye!” She ended the call and shoved Neo’s phone back to his palm. She glared at him with a pout.

Neo raised an eyebrow at her, the rest of his face, blank as a wall.

             “Don’t give me that look,” She pointed a finger at him, scolding. Neo snapped his head to the side hide the corner of his lip turning up. He turned his head back to her, cool as before. “He’s your responsibility if he’s walwal.” Neo nodded, suppressing his smile. “Swear by it.”

             “I promise, Mia.” He said with certainty.

             “Good. Kasi tangina niya.” She stomped pass him. Neo snickered at his best friend. He put back the book on the shelf before he turned to follow her out of the store. Mia suddenly turned back to face him. “Isama mo si Phil. I don’t want to third-wheel you two.” She stormed away not even bothering to wait for Neo. He covered his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh before bringing his phone up to his face to text Phil.

 

Neo and Mia went back to his dorm to kill some time. They received a text from Phil, asking whether it was Neo’s treat to which Neo casually said yes to. The UP student was made aware of Salle’s arrival and thus he was more than willing to keep Mia out of the position of the third-wheel. After some minutes, there was a knock on the door. Before Mia could sit up from the bed, Neo had magically teleported to the door in record time. She also noticed how he took a second to straighten up his shirt and collar before opening the door.

             “So saan tayo?” Phil casually walked in without even greeting Neo at the door. His face fell blank. Phil stepped out of his shoes and sprawled himself, face first over Neo’s bed taking up most of the space. He sighed brightly. “Tulog na lang tayo.” He muttered.

Neo, with a pout on his lips, resorted to sit on his chair facing the other two on the bed. He pulled his knees to his chest, placing his arms above them and planting his chin above his arm.

             “Sa _Tortuga_ ,” Mia answered as-a-matter-of-factly, “that’s where we had plans naman eh.”

             “Ha?” Phil pushed his head up to look at Mia. With the same questioning look, he glanced from Mia to Neo and back. “Ang boring kaya doon!”

             “Oh and so?”

             “’Di magugustuhan ni Salle ‘don!” he turned his eyes to Neo. “Diba?” Neo simply shrugged his shoulders.

             “Panget ‘don!” Phil argued.

             “Wala ka lang pambayad.” Mia bit back.

             “UY GRABE KA!” Phil sat up straight, “libre nga niya diba?!” he pointed at Neo.

Neo pressed his palms to his face and shook his head. His unit always gets too loud when he brings these two together.

             “Oh where do you suggest?!” Mia more insulted than asked Phil, her voice rising.

             “ _Drew’s_?”

             “Oh my god,” Neo spoke for the first time since Phil arrived. “God no.” He disagreed, shaking his head.

             “Bakit hindi?” Phil asked, feeling like Neo had betrayed him.

             “That place is so sketch.” Neo answered quietly.

             “Puro momol lang sketchy na kagad?” Phil reasoned. “I mean hindi ba magiging masaya si Salle ‘don?” He chortled at his own joke. Neo rolled his eyes.

            “Ano ka ba!” Mia lightly hit Phil on the head, “We’re trying to get them together not make bugaw to Salle!”

Phil’s laugh got louder and more uncontrolled, he put a hand on his stomach as he did. Just then, there was another series of knocks on the door. Neo was sure this time. He jolted up and ran to the door. As did before, he took a second to make himself presentable before opening the door. And there he was; the asshole who ruined his schedule. The asshole who wore the same black shirt with hair slicked back, thick eyebrows and that intoxicatingly, big, flirtatious smile that never seemed to wipe off. Neo’s features softened, a smile creeping up on his face. The same smile lit up the other’s face.

             “Neo,” Salle greeted. His face leaned in, closing the inches between them.

             “Salle,” Neo barely got out. Both Salle’s hands crept up on Neo’s waist. They kept their eyes on the other’s. Salle suddenly wrapped his arms around the other, pulling the shorter man to him, into a hug. Neo gave it his all to not pool into the other’s arms. It’s been a while. Salle was right; he just _had_ to see him. Neo closed his eyes, letting his lips be pressed on the other’s shoulder as he was pulled. Neo wrapped his arm around the other’s neck, pulling him closer.

             “Oh Mia, halika na,” Phil blurted out, the obvious teasing in his voice. “Tawag na tayong pest control, mukhang nilalanggam na tayo dito eh!” Mia rolled his eyes at him.

Neo pulled away and immediately turned around to hide his blushing face. Salle chuckled as he walked away, letting his hands fall from Noe’s hips. Neo walked back to sit on his chair. He bent down to put on his shoes while Phil ran to Salle.

             “Ako rin pahinging hug!!” and tackled Salle to which the bigger man let out a laugh and hugged Phil back. They both let out deep growls and crushed each other. “Bro, pare, mali naman eh.” Phil pulled away. “Gusto ko kasing tamis nung binigay mo kay Neo.”

             “Hindi pwede pare,” Salle dismissed smugly, “Limited edition ‘yon.”

             “Limited edition?!” Phil’s voice rose. “Eh para sa iisa lang naman ‘yung service na ‘yon. Ulol sinong ginagago mo.” They both shared a laugh.

Though Neo remained quiet, his blush deepened. Mia rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help smiling at her best friend. She walked over to face the two men at the hallway. “Salle,” She muttered a greeting, raising an eyebrow at him. She really didn’t like this guy, but if it was for her best friend.

             “Mia!” He flashed his big smile at her. “Uy sorry, I knew you had plans with him—”

             “Yeah and you ruined everything.” Neo cut in as he walked to them, cramping up the space in the tiny hallway.

             “I think, you mean, I made everything better.” He finished with a wink at Neo. Mia groaned while Phil howled. Neo simply shook his head passing through all of them to get to the door.

             “So cocky.” Neo muttered to him as he passed. Salle chuckled and strode over to walk by his side.

            Mia was the one to close the door. “Ano ba ‘yan. Dumating lang si Salle, he already forgot to lock the door na.”         

             “Pano ba ‘yan,” Phil nudged Mia as they walked to the waiting elevator. “Demoted ka na.”

             “Hay nako, whatever,” Mia rolled her eyes again. “As long as happy siya.”

             “Gusto mo happy siya!”

 

            As they rode the elevator down, Salle unintentionally brought back the unsolved dilemma from earlier. “So san tayo today?”

             “ _Drew’s_!” Phil answered laughing.

             “No, Phil!” Mia protested, “Sa _Tortuga_!”

             “ _Drew’s_ nga!”

             “Sa _Tortuga_ because ‘yun yung original plan!”

Neo and Salle’s eyes bounced from one to the other. The elevator doors slid open.

             “We’re going to _Exile_ ,” he concluded, passing in between Phil and Mia. Salle followed him, as usual.

             Phil gasped from behind Salle and Neo, pretending to be frightened, “I-eexile na tayo? Hala!” he grabbed on to Mia.

             “Stop nga! Puta! Sasapakin kita!” She shouted at him, shoving him off.

             “ _Exile_?” Salle asked Neo, “Like ‘ _Exile on Main st._ ’?”

             Neo stopped to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “Objection?”

             “No,” Salle snorted, “It’s just, we have one in taft diba? Like, did I really go all the way to katip just to go to _Exile._ ”

             “Ours is better,” Neo smugly answered, he rarely got the chance to be cocky. And flirty. “Because I’m here.” Now _he_ finished with a wink.

And Salle realized he really _did_ go to Katip just to go to Exile.

 

And thus, deep into the Friday night at a crowded _Exile_ , the four found themselves drinking the night away. They had sat at the middle of the resto-bar and started by ordering snacks. Soon, endless amount of Red Wedding poured over their table all shouldered by Neo, to which most was consumed only by Phil and Salle. Neo was seated in front of Salle and watched him as he quickly submitted himself to the wave of unconsciousness brought by alcohol. Salle had been obviously intoxicated, near gone, the moment they had downed the second pitcher of the bright, red and sparkling drink. Phil and Salle already had their arms wrapped around each other, belting out to Amine’s [_Caroline_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j8ecF8Wt4E). Salle, being the designated _fuccboi_ , hit all the words to the rap parts while Phil tried his best at dancing to the beat and looking _“lit af”_. The very sober Mia and Neo sat in front of the wasted, swaying men, clearly unamused.

             “I thought he was here for you!” Mia shouted over the loud music, at Neo’s ear who sat beside her.

             Neo shrugged, shaking his head.

             “KILLA! WEST SIDE N*GGA!” The two cut in, catching Neo and Mia’s attention.

Mia rolled her eyes for the nth time that day. She stood up, looking at Neo and put two fingers to her lips as a gesture to smoke. She began making her way out. Neo was then the only one left sober at that table and he slumped back on his seat. He had his head down to his plastic cup, still half full of the red sparkling liquid. He shot his eyes up to Salle. He was wasted; he probably couldn’t even remember Neo was here. Neo rolled his eyes.

             _Feeler mo kasi Neo._ He thought to himself. _You thought he was here for you kasi_. Neo clicked his tongue in his annoyance, unsure whether it was because of Salle or himself. _He just went here pala kasi maybe he got tired of Happy T_. Neo sighed and stood up to follow Mia. He pressed his hand on Salle’s shoulder as he passed.

Salle momentarily stopped singing and reached out to pull Neo back, but Phil had already twisted him in a gripping hug and shoved another plastic cup of sparkling liquid to his hand.

 

What should have been a “chill” night for Neo and Mia had turned out into a scene similar to the green territory’s night during Thursdays. Some minutes after Neo and Mia left, a sweat-drenched Phil was standing, singing loudly to the upbeat songs, randomly throwing his fist up to the beat. He’d been the one in charge of handing out drinks earlier and seemed that he was more wasted than the visiting party. Contrary to Phil’s ecstatic energy was Salle who remained sunk into his seat, his legs casually falling open by nature, flustered, giggling and waving his hands up to the songs blaring inside the dim-lit bar. Either way, they’ve both gathered enough attention to round up the people with the dancing Phil at the center.

Outside, by the sidewalk before the overpass, Neo and Mia simultaneously breathed out white smoke. The bass drop from _Exile_ ’s tunes had faded into the distance. Despite the noise inside, it was rather quiet out there, apart from the bustle of cars and trucks driving on Katipunan Ave. They’ve spent nearly half an hour out here, Mia was already on her second stick.

             Mia flicked her cig to remove the excess and began conversation with Neo. “Matanong ko lang,”

             Neo raised an eyebrow at her, the frown in his eyes evident despite his attempt to look simply passive.

             “Ano ba kasi talaga kayo ni Salle?”

             Neo had to laugh. He finally actually heard the same question that’s been running through his head since he’s had feelings for Salle. He took a breath from the cig. After releasing the smoke, he answered, “I really don’t know Mia.”

             “Does he like you?”

             Neo pouted putting thought in it. “I don’t know.”

             “You seem special to him naman.”

             Neo snickered at this, “Everyone he makes landi to feels they’re special to him.”

             “You’re one of them?”

Neo snapped his head at Mia, his face dragged into a pout. He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t get a word out. _Fuck me_.

             “Well,” Mia turned away from Neo’s eyes. “You’re fucked.”

Neo wiped a hand across his smiling face. He laughed at how ridiculously stupid he is for having feelings for someone like Salle.

             “But,” She continued, “if he ever actually hurts you,” she paused to hold Neo’s face with both hands and looked at him deadpan serious,“I will shoot an arrow through him.”

             He replied with another hearty laugh, “Permission granted,” Neo reached up to take Mia’s hand from his face. “Please do… because I can’t.”

             Mia pulled him into a tight side hug, leaning her head on Neo’s shoulder. “Fuck Salle.”

             “I would, if I could.” They took a drag out of their cigs and breathed the smoke out through their noses. Neo put his hand back down to his side and suddenly they were both jerked forward then pulled backwards in a matter of seconds as Phil pushed them apart. He forced himself in between them and wrapped an arm around each of Mia and Neo’s shoulders.

             “Uy mga conyoooszs!!” He slurred, his words heavily drowned by alcohol. His stance swayed, putting his weight on the both of them.

             “Alam niyo guuuysszs,” Mia was trying to push away, whining as she tried to get out of his hold. Neo on the other hand, though he tried to hold Phil steady, put a halt to his breathing to keep the stench from reaching his nose. “We’re not in _Drew’s_ pero SHET friends! It’zs as if Salle’s converting the place into like…” he slurred, trailing off. Mia and Neo shared a confused look. “LIKE _DREW’S_ 2.0” he laughed hysterically, and he made choking sounds, the forewarning of bile coming out of one end.

             “I will punch you in the face Phil if you fucking vomit on me!” Mia threatened, she pulled Phil up straight. “Stand up straight nga! Oh my god!”

Phil suddenly stood up straight, shaking his head as if to clear out the dizziness caused by intoxication. He outstretched both arms for balance. “Let’s go baaack!! Salle is making bugaw to himseeeelf!” He laughed to himself before he ungracefully jogged back into the hallway leading to the hidden location of _Exile_.

             Mia and Neo shared another confused look.

             “What?” Neo asked her.

 

~~~~~

             “So you’re from _that_ university,” a girl with short and styled black hair in black spaghetti straps asked Salle with all the intention of having more than a casual conversation. She leaned her chair closer to him.

Salle snickered at this. He was languidly sunk in his chair and had an arm rested on the backrest of the chair the girl was sitting on. Phil had sat there earlier, but he was now standing beside the table to which was the center of attention of a crowd of people. Once Neo left, Phil and Salle took the lead in singing the deafening songs played inside the bar. They started to catch everyone’s attention and soon people gathered around them. As the song ended, conversation sparked around them and soon enough Phil was telling everyone how Salle was the _fuccboi_ of the green territory and had crossed over to have a good time. Salle had laughed it off, sitting down and casually resting his arm where it was now. This was when this bold girl braved being the first to try and catch his eye.

             “Yeah I’m from that university,” Salle started, he flirted a lot, but tonight it’s been excessive what with the amount of Red Wedding in his system. “Why? Do you like fraternizing with the enemy?” he smiled at her casually.

The girl flashed a flirtatious smile and crossed her smooth legs covered only three inches from her knees. “Why? Are you up to fraternize?” she batted her eye lashes before adding, “with me?”

Salle laughed at the boldness of this rather, ridiculous girl. It amused Salle how easy some people are, it seemed like a joke to him. Though even in this state, he’s reminded of his own amusement in how Neo’s constantly avoids his touch, it was the kind of amusement overpowered by admiration. Salle chuckled again at how he was still thinking of him even while he’s nearly dead drunk.

             “FIVE SECONDS. WALANG MALISYA!” Phil started chanting. The others followed suit.

Salle laughed harder, shaking his head. He let one palm fall into his vibrating stomach while his other bent up from the arm rest to run his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. As he did, his face grew unintentionally closer to the girl’s face. Salle turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were hopeful, in his head, he wished this was how Neo looked at him. He would have given him everything immediately. Salle brushed the strand of hair out of the girl’s face as he bent his arm from the armrest again. He did it with the same thought in his mind.

             “FIVE SECONDS. WALANG MALISYA!”

             “FIVE SECONDS. WALANG MALISYA!”

Salle snickered once more and that’s when the girl leaned in, fully forcing her kiss on Salle. He leaned back from her advance, bracing his other hand behind him, on his chair, but she moved closer and sloppily pushed her tongue through Salle, trying to gain entrance. The crowd started cheering loudly. Salle closed his eyes, brows knitting.

             _What are you doing?_

The girl reached to cup Salle’s neck pulling him to her, the contact made him slightly part his teeth and the girl took her chance.

             _Stop it!_

The knit in his eyebrows grew, he quickly placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and steadily pushed her off.

             _Where’s Neo?!_

The girl took one more swipe of his tongue before she let him push her off. The girl sat straight, letting out a breath and put her fist in the air. The crowd cheered.

             “I have conquered the archer!” She cheered for herself. Everyone began clapping on her hand as she stood.

Salle opened his eyes bemused at what he’d just done. He sighed and it ended into a laugh. He laughed at how stupid this whole thing was. He felt stupid for letting her get that far. Salle slouched back on his chair, big flirtatious smile turning smaller, even sagging into a frown. Salle ran his tongue over his lower lip as if to wash out the girl’s kiss. He didn’t even know her name and it didn’t even matter. _Where’s Neo?_ He went to this weird place for him, but where is he? Salle swings his head in search of him, but his attention is only caught by Phil’s shouting. Salle felt his head ache. _Where is he?_

             “Oh may susunod pa!” Phil announced. Salle’s head turned up again, squinting at Phil’s loud voice. The cheering turned up as well.

A person pulled up a chair next to Salle’s on his other side. He turned his head to his left and this time, it was a guy, about the same body frame as… Salle blinked his eyes open to try and see clearer. The alcohol was blurring his vision, he was losing control of himself.

             “So narinig ko rin,” started the guy with the greatest attempt at a feminine voice. The cheering started again, the guy, full of confidence, shot both his arms and his patted down on air to shush his audience. The audience shushed and he brought his arms back down again, “Hindi ka rin daw straight?”

All Salle could do was laugh, that was the only reaction the liquid allowed him to do. _Who the fuck are you?_ He wanted to slur out to him.

             “So ano bang type mo?” the guy continued to converse, with the same intention as the girl.

             _Si Neo_. He muttered to himself. He thinks. He doesn’t remember anymore.

The guy placed his elbow on the table in front of Salle and rested his chin over his palm, evidently trying to look innocent. With this, Salle eyed him. Lost in his haze, he saw what his “type” was. The guy wore a light pink collared shirt buttoned up to the top… _Collared shirts_ … He also wore his hair up. He was wearing glasses. His frame was much smaller than Salle’s… _Neo_... His eyes trailed lower, eyeing the guy’s waist. It was narrow, but even beneath his shirt, there had been a bump. The guy noticed how Salle’s eyes trailed down, he placed a finger under his chin and pushed it up to let their eyes meet.

             _I only let one guy do that to me_. _Who the fuck are you?_ Salle told the guy, but it wasn’t translated to actual words.

The crowd cheered harder and began with the chants. The other guy had taken Salle’s mistake differently and his eyes had become lidded. The guy swung his eye glasses up to his hair with one hand… _Neo_ … Salle’s eye widened, his mind getting more blurry than his vision.

             “FIVE SECONDS. WALANG MALISYA!”

             “FIVE SECONDS. WALANG MALISYA!”

             “ANG LANDI MO TALAGA SAAALLE WOOOH!” Phil’s voice rung in his head.

             _That’s not him_. He said to himself. The guy leaned in... Neo… The guy, with his hold on Salle’s chin, closed in the distance and pressed their lips together... _Neo_ … Salle had easily parted his teeth this time, the guy proudly slicked his tongue through and wrestled with Salle’s… _Neo_ … Salle groaned. The guy, just as the girl did, cupped Salle’s neck pressing his tongue deeper. Salle’s hands found the guy’s wrists. _That’s not him!_

His mind was playing with him… Neo… Red Wedding toyed with his feelings. He couldn’t have been turned on by this— Neo!— but he ran his tongue across the other’s. He deepened the kiss as if it was an experiment… Neo!... to make sure… _Neo?_... To make sure this wasn’t what he’d been looking for. To make sure this wasn’t Neo. His name was the only thing that flooded in his head. It mixed with Red Wedding, pulling him in and out of his consciousness. _What’s happening?_ Salle’s hand found its way down the guy’s shoulder. _Neo?_  It slouched in, it curved. It was desperate. _Not Neo_. It wasn’t Neo’s soft confidence. _Not Neo!_ It wasn’t his independence. _This isn’t Neo_.

             _Salle this isn’t Neo!_

Salle roughly pushed the guy and pulled back in the same haste. Salle had his eyes wide open. His hair was sticking out, his breathing was heavy and he looked confused as fuck. Salle’s this eyebrows knitted, eyes frantic.

             _Where is he? What am I doing?_

The crowd took it as if he was dazed. There was silence as Salle tried to make of what had just happened. His eyes searched, the crowd, none of his friends were in sight. He saw the guy. He glared at him.

             “Hindi niya kinaya yung powers ko baks!” The guy exclaimed and clapped his palm with one of his supporters. The whole crowd cheered and suddenly Phil ran back into the crowd, howling with both fists up. The guy’s supporters clapped him back as he stood. “Kunin ko number mo from your friend ha,” he winked at Salle as a parting ritual. Salle wasn’t sure which friend it was but it was probably Phil.

Salle suddenly shot up, standing up almost threateningly, glaring at the guy. If there had been an ounce more of the red liquid, he would have snarled or pounced at him. The guy’s eyes widened, he saw the threat. But the tension in his stare passed over the crowd as Phil swung an arm around his shoulder and once again, took the lead in this stupid kiss-the-Salle game. Salle was forced back to sit under the weight of Phil’s arm.

             “May susunod pa baaa?!” Phil provoked the crowd with a roaring voice, eyes wild searching for another contender.

             “Wala na.”

The glare on Salle’s brows suddenly eased. He swung his head around and suddenly his open mouthed smile was back like hadn’t just threatened to punch someone’s face earlier. Mia, who stood behind the only guy Salle wanted to see, had her arms tightly crossed  at her chest and a glare burning into Salle’s skull. Salle stretched his arm out to reach for him, but even before he could greet him, Neo spoke again.

             “Hope you guys enjoyed this little game you’ve all forgotten to invite me in,” he reached the spot behind Salle’s chair and both hands fell on either of Salle’s shoulders. “Phil,” he glanced at him, nodding once. Neo’s hand fell lower and it spread over Salle’s chest. Salle tipped his head back, leaning back on Neo’s stomach. He saw the underside of Neo’s chin. Salle wrapped both of his hands on each of Neo’s arms, eyes still trained up at him.

             “Pero, we have to go na eh.” Neo finished. The whole crowd groaned.

             “Neo, talaga! Kill joy!” It was Phil standing on the sideline.

             “Ikaw!” Mia reached him, “Magsalita ka pa again, ikaw ikikill ko!” she threatened. “Ikaw na nga nagsimula nito!” She pinched Phil by the ear.

             “Ito naman si boyfriend,” the guy who’d sucked on Salle’s face complained, crossing his legs.

             Neo raised an eyebrow, his eyes shot at him, cold as ice at the brink of shattering. He turned his head away from him, lifting his chin like he’s something below vermin. He spoke to the crowd coolly. “If you all want a second round, I’ll have to charge you guys so,” he shrugged, “Sorry.” As the crowd groaned further, others whining, others complaining, Neo leaned down to Salle’s ear. “Halika na. Tumayo ka na diyan.” Neo reached for Salle’s hand and pulled on it, hard. Neo turned around not waiting for Salle to compose himself. It didn’t matter to him whether he stood or not, he was going to drag this drunk fucker out if he had to.

             “How much ba?” the same gay guy asked.

             “Ten times your tuition fee, scholar!” Neo called over, before he stormed out, Salle stumbling to catch up with his speed. Mia followed suit. It was such a foul insult, even from him. He’ll probably feel guilty tomorrow morning, but right now he couldn’t give less of a shit.

 

~~~~~

             “And now you’re going to take him back!?!” Mia shouted at Neo ahead of her. “Tanga ka ba talaga!?”

             Neo stopped in his tracks, his breathing was short and heavy. He had a glare in his eyes when he turned to Mia, still holding on Salle’s wrist. “Nasan si Phil?” he asked as calmly as he could muster.

             “Like I give a fuck about him!” Mia said with hands in the air. “Neo just leave him with Phil! He’s not worth it!”

             “Hail! Hail! Alma mater!” Salle started singing, his voice stepping out of tune and throwing his fist in the air. “Hail to de lozol! GO LOZOL!” He shouted.

             “Look at him! He’s singing his fucking alma mater in front of your campus!”

             “Will hooooold yor bannerr high aaand bright—”

             Neo threw Salle’s hand off. “SHUT UP!” both Mia and Salle silenced for a second, before Salle started singing again.

             “A shield of greeeeen and whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!”

             “He said SHUT UP YOU FUCKING CUNT.” Mia shouted back at Salle. The man’s song trailed off and he stumbled on his feet. He lost balance and hit the floor. Both Mia and Neo just stared at him. “Piece of shi—”

             “Watch it!” Neo cut in, warning in his voice.

             “Seriously Neo—”

             “Hindi ako tanga!” he answered her, his voice rising. “That’s why I can’t get jealous, diba?! We’re not together nga diba?!”

             Mia’s jaw hung open, the hurt in Neo’s tone crossing to her. Neo pointed a finger accusingly at the Salle who was still rolling on the floor. “You’re right! I’m fucked! I’m not special to him.” His voice broke, but he kept it in. “I get that now!” His breathing got heavier. After a few seconds of heavy breathing from both parties, Neo huffed the remaining overflow of frustration out of him. He pressed both his palms to his face, wiping off the contortion in his face. He shook his head once he brought his hands down and bent down to help Salle up. “Now help me, please.” He muttered calmly to Mia. Mia wiped her palm across her face in the same manner, before she bent down to help him.

Once they’ve ungracefully got him up, Neo wrapped one of Salle’s arms around his shoulder. Salle fully leaned into him, threatening to fall out of balance once more. “Salle mabigat ka!” Neo said through his teeth. This seemed to register in Salle’s head and he lifted half of his weight off. Mia assisted him on the other shoulder. Salle was still humming the tune.

             “Leave us once we reach the over pass, okay?” Neo told Mia. “Tawid ka na there. It’s late.” Mia only nodded.

 

~~~~~

Neo dragged the drunk corpse through the lobby of his condo. He had Salle by the shoulder and once they reached the front desk, he gave Salle’s ID to the lady.

             “Ser parang kalian lang ikaw ‘yung lasing ah.” She commented, “Ngayon boyfriend mo naman.”

Neo took all his strength to force a smile and politely nod despite how far down his chest sank, like the prior events weren’t enough. Once the elevator opened, Neo was thankful they were able to ride alone. He shoved Salle’s heavy figure to one corner of the elevator and the man slumped, leaning his head on the mirror with his eyes closed. Neo leaned on the opposite mirror. The whole ride up the elevator he glared at Salle. His blood was boiling as his glare burned a hole through the other’s skull. Clearly Neo was mad, but then he sighed in defeat, realizing he didn’t have the fucking right to be. That girl, he saw that girl in campus and now he swore he would slap her if he saw her again.

He wanted to slap the girl, he wanted to fucking slap the gay kid and he wanted to fucking slap Salle’s stupid fucking face off. He breathed out as evenly as he could and jabbed the hold button when the elevator stopped. He harshly pulled on Salle, waking him. Neo pulled him by the wrist, leading him, but after taking a few steps into the hallway, Salle pulled his wrist off from Neo’s hold. As much as Neo hated it, Salle was physically stronger than him. He glared at him again.

            He turned back to the direction of his room and stomped off. _Fine, crawl your way back._

After a few more steps, Neo was jerked forward, gasping at the impact. Salle had wrapped his arms around Neo’s waist from behind and buried his face at the back of his shoulder. He stopped Neo in his tracks and held him tightly. Neo braced the wall for support refusing to find support in Salle.

             “I’m sorry.” Salle murmured into the fabric of Neo’s shirt. Neo squeezed his eyes shut but the glare still resided in Neo’s face. It quickly eased into hurt. Neo was glad no one could see it, not even Salle. Neo tried to step forward, Salle tightened his hold on him. “Neo, I’m sorry.” He murmured again, louder this time.

             Neo sighed deeply, almost releasing a sob. _No_. He’s not going to cry over this. He has no right. “Get off me.” He whispered, nearly pleading. Salle softened his grip on Neo. He began to walk to his door unintentionally guiding Salle as he held on to Neo’s waist. Once they reached the door, Neo with his ragged breath, pulled out his keys from his back pocket and struggled to pick out the right one. Salle once again tightened his grip on Neo and dropped his head on his shoulder.

             “I’m sorry, Neo.” He said again.

             Neo gave a whimpered sigh. His keys dropped but before he could bend down, Salle twisted him by the waist to force Neo to face him. Salle leaned his weight on both his hands which he rested on each side of Neo’s head. Neo’s breath caught as Salle stared him down. Neo had finally looked him in the eye since the night began. They weren’t dark, they weren’t imbedded with the intention of taking pleasure. They were soft, delicate. Neo saw the corner of Salle’s eyes turned down.

             “I’m sorry.” Salle whispered again. He bumped his forehead on Neo’s causing him to lean his head back on the door. He wrapped one arm around Neo’s waist.

Neo instinctively placed his palms on Salle’s chest, threatening to push him off any time. _How dare he did this to him right now_. _After what he’d just done_. _It’s not fair!_ He cursed himself for not finding it in him the strength to push Salle off.

Salle reached his palm up to Neo’s cheeks. He brushed his thumb across it. His eyes landed on Neo’s lips and stayed there.

             “Salle,” Neo pleaded. As his breath hitched, the other spoke again.

             “Gusto kitang halikan.” Salle whispered. It wasn’t a request. It wasn’t a demand. Nor was it a forewarning. He was just stating a fact.

             Neo closed his eyes, frown deepening. _Please don’t, Salle_. “Ba’t di mo gawin?” He asked, desperate.

Salle closed his eyes as well. Seconds passed, the question hanging in the air. _Bakit nga ba?_ He brushed his thumb across Neo’s lower lip again as if it held the answers. Salle took in a breath and pulled away a bit to see Neo’s face. He watched him patiently, waiting. Neo finally opened his eyes. Salle took another second. Their eyes met.

             “Hindi ko kaya.” He whispered.

Neo let out a ragged breath. He closed his eyes again, evening out his breath. Neo reached out to where the other’s hands were planted. He pulled off Salle’s hold on him. Salle stepped back, but kept one hand braced on the door for balance. Neo turned to his side to bend down taking his keys. He turned again to face his door. He picked out the key and unlocked the door, smoothly this time. Before he stepped inside, Salle had his hands back on his narrow waist to ask for guidance.

 

Salle sprawled on his back, on Neo’s bed and groaned. Neo went for his chair, sighing, tired of the night’s events, tired of all these overwhelming emotions hitting him. He pulled the chair to the edge of his bed then sat, pulling up both sock-covered feet on the bed. He hugged his legs from under his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees. He stared at the drunk Salle, groaning in discomfort on his bed.

             Neo wanted to cry.

             He buried his face on his knees.

             Seconds in silence passed.

             There was shift on his bed and Neo felt a hand on his shin. “Please don’t cry.” Salle pleaded, just above a whisper.

             “I’m not crying.” Answered Neo, he wasn’t lying. He placed his chin back on atop his knees. Their eyes met.

             They stared at each other, waiting… for answers, explanations… what? The only movement from either of them was Salle lazily brushing his fingers random, soothing patterns on Neo’s leg. As he stared into Neo’s eyes, even in his haze, he saw what he didn’t want to see. He felt stupid. The first time he’s seen him in months and now he had hurt in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again.

             “You already said that.”

             Salle blinked at him, his fingers stopping. He put some thought to it, searching for something else to say. “… Patawad.”

             Neo took a second before he suppressed a laugh. Tears finally fell and he immediately wiped them away. Neo was crying. Because Salle made him laugh, when he just wanted to cry. How does he even manage to do that? Neo sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, his sight of Salle blurring. The other man immediately stood up and stepped to Neo’s side, stumbling a little. Salle kneeled to Neo’s side.

             “Don’t kneel!” Neo quickly grabbed Salle’s arm to try and pull him up, his voice cracking. “Get up!”

Salle didn’t budge. Neo set his feet down in front of the kneeling Salle. The other man placed on hand on his knee for support, the other hand reached up to his face. Salle caught the last of Neo’s tears.

             “Will you stop crying… Please?” Salle asked gently. It wasn’t a demand. It was plea.

             Neo held Salle’s hand over his cheek. He sniffed, staring at the man below him. Neo let his tears pour, seconds passing, sobs getting out of his mouth. All the while, Salle stayed, catching every tear. Neo finally wiped both palms over his face, finishing the last of his tears. He stared down at Salle again who waited patiently for his answer.

             “Yes.” He barely sighed.

             A soft smile appeared on Salle’s face. He got up from his knees to stand straight, hovering above Neo. Salle gently pulled Neo to his mid-section, running his hand through his soft brown hair. Neo caught the hem of Salle’s shirt and used it to wipe his face. Salle chuckled softly.

             “He said yes.” He softly teased. Neo hit him at his stomach, weakly laughing.

             Salle waited for Neo to pull away, while he did, he remained carding through his hair. “I’m still mad at you.” Neo answered.

             “That’s okay.” Salle pulled back to bend down so he was at eye-level with Neo. His hand moved from the other’s hair to brush his fingers on his cheek. “Basta hindi ka na iiyak.” Salle leaned in, bumping his forehead to him once more. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispered.

             “I hate you.”

Salle leaned in, causing the other to flutter his lashes shut. Salle brushed his nose on Neo’s. He caused friction against their skin. Their lips a hair away from touching.

_“Hindi ko kaya.”_

Salle pulled back enough to see Neo’s face. He gives him a soft smile and raised his lips to Neo’s forehead. Salle lightly pressed his lips there. “I know.”

 

That was their first kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry forehead kiss lang pala OOPS.
> 
> Okay but I mean think about it. Even when Salle's dead drunk, making out with everyone... His instinct still isn't to screw Neo over. His instinct says he can't hurt him like that. Let's all cri.
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @essi_mag ... just cause im NeoSalle trash (and so that ya'll know if I'll suddenly post a FIC ON BREAK thing idk wtvr)
> 
> Pero last break ko na to for the week oops SEE YA'LL ON THURSDAY.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Okay so I've been reading the comments, and I see that most have felt that Salle betrayed them, and hurt Neo. All I wanna say is that, in my canon; first of all, they're not even together (yet). Second, in my canon of Salle and in his defense, with him being the _"epiphany"_ of a fuccboi, lip locking is pretty common to him. And through this fic, I guess, two random people kisses him and he comes to the realization that he only wants to kiss Neo. I mean cmon he basically had him in his head the whole time the random people kissed him. This brings us to his line, _"Hindi ko kaya."_ , which I believe doesn't exactly mean anything negative. Like I said, kissing to him is normal, so therefore NOT kissing is also not normal which means... Neo is...
> 
> SO YEAH BUT THAT'S JUST ME, anything else is open to interpretation of course, but I just wanted to defend Salle, bec he knows who he wants, THAT'S ALL.
> 
> And of course I'd like to also defend Phil bec I love all of them AHAHA. Phil is probably aware they both luff each other, but he's just probs making sure Salle knows what he wants. IDK I LOVE ALL BuKo CHARACTERS.


End file.
